


Baby Me

by Invincible_Voldemort



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Always, But Annabeth is right there for him, F/M, Family, Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, Percy is feeling clingy, Romance, and a little insecure about becoming a father, these two are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort
Summary: In which Percy is worried about becoming a father and just wants to cuddle...But Annabeth shows him just how much she loves him and how great of a father he will be.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Baby Me

Annabeth's feet padded back to her bedroom, her hand lightly grazing the wall to guide her back in the darkness. Her socked feet, in addition to the carpeted floor, ensured that the sound of her footsteps was muffled. She paused momentarily in front of the slightly closed bedroom door, not wanting to disturb the man sleeping inside.

As she shuffled around to her side of the bed, Annabeth looked fondly at her husband who was lying in a prone position on the mattress, his head turned slightly to the side. The tiny bit of drool escaping from the corner of his mouth reminded her of their first meeting. Shaking her head at the memory with a smile, she gently pulled back the covers, getting into the bed herself.

Checking the time on the bedside clock, she noted that it was only 3 AM. She had gotten up to relieve herself when she had the sudden urge to munch on those lime-flavored flamin' hot Cheetos he had bought her yesterday.

Her husband, who must have sensed the shift in the bed, swung his arm out, flailing around for a bit before securing her waist in his arm. He tugged her closer, his face still facing the other side of the bed.

Once she was pressed up against him, she felt him turn around so that their foreheads were almost touching. Yet, his eyes remained closed, and a light snore passed through his lips. Almost subconsciously, his other arm wrapped around her waist as his face nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Despite the how strong his hold on her was, she was dazed by the tenderness of the action, reminding her of a child clinging on to their mother.

She softly pecked him on the forehead before tucking herself even closer, willing herself to fall asleep again.

Just when she had managed to close her eyes, the idea of sleep threatening to pull her in, she stilled at the feeling of kisses being placed at the base of her neck. A thumb was running circles over her stomach, gradually picking up pace as the kisses became more frantic.

"I love you. I love you so much," a muffled voice said in between the kisses.

Slightly overwhelmed, Annabeth glanced down to the man beside her. His sea green eyes were trained on her with an apprehensive look on his face as he looked up at her, suddenly hesitant and embarrassed to speak. However, he continued his ministrations of rolling his thumb over the swell of her stomach.

Avoiding her gaze, he rolled up her shirt slightly to softly press a kiss on the exposed skin of her stomach while managing to gently rub the sides with the palm of his hands. He continued peppering her stomach with kisses as Annabeth watched observantly. While the gesture was loving, she could sense something wrong with him.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt a drop of wetness hit her stomach. But before she could even decide whether the tear she had felt was real or not, he had pulled back slightly with his head still lowered. His hands, however, remained steadfastly attached to her waist.

She gently nudged his head up with her hand, holding his chin to prevent him from turning away. His dewy eyes were tinged with redness, evidence that he had in fact been crying. While the tears were no more, she knew he was trying to hold it in and hide it from her. She bopped her nose to his, hearing his slightly labored breathing. Her husband managed to escape her hold as he dipped his head back down to the crook of her neck once more, burying his face while his arms were now wrapped around her body in a koala-like fashion.

Annabeth stroked the back of his head slowly, feeling him slightly relax under her touch. She could feel him take deeper breaths as he began to calm down. His nose dug deeper into her collarbone as he sniffled ever so slightly.

He almost whined as she pushed away lightly to observe him, but he snuggled back closer, nestling his head against her neck as she sighed. He pouted silently.

"Percy…baby, what's wrong?"

He shook his head childishly before shifting his head to rest carefully above her bump. Despite his mood, his eyes still shone with awe when they came in contact with the swell of her stomach. The expression reminding her of a child in front of their presents on Christmas day. Annabeth continued to run her fingers through his untamed black hair as he restarted rubbing circles into her stomach. She could barely hear him murmuring something, but she knew he wasn't talking to her but the baby she was carrying.

Just when Annabeth thought he was beginning to doze off, he sat up, leaning his head against her shoulder. Her husband inhaled, the scent of the familiar lemon-scented shampoo deeply comforting. He toyed with the blonde curls hanging loose over her shoulder. He gently prodded her leg with his foot.

Annabeth, understanding what he was trying to do, slowly moved her legs such that they weren't on top of one another. He took the opportunity to entangle his own legs in between. He breathed a sigh of relief at the feeling as his arms once more found their place around her waist.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

He once more shook his head petulantly, not willing to divulge what was ailing him in the middle of the night.

"Baby…" she began.

Her husband cracked a small smile, "Are you talking to me or the actual baby?" His voice, still not having lost the remnants of sleep, was deep and almost garbled as he fought back a yawn.

"I'm talking to the baby that deserves my attention right now," she poked his chest with her finger, feeling how sturdy it was underneath her touch.

She looked at him expectantly as he shifted under her look. He grabbed her arms, gently pulling her onto his lap such that she was facing him. His head perched on her shoulder once more as he hugged her tightly, the bump in between them preventing him from getting too close.

He sighed, "I'm a little worried."

She made a move to push him back so that she could look at his face while they talked; however, his iron-like hold on her prevented her from doing so.

"About?" she prompted.

He pecked the underside of her jaw before moving back down. "Not being a good dad," he murmured against her shoulder, his voice shaking slightly when he spoke.

Annabeth could feel his heart beat a bit faster as he finally confessed what was troubling him. She had known that her husband had been stressed the last few days, but she hadn't known the reason until now.

"Perce, what are you talking about? You're going to be a great dad. You're already a wonderful dad." She looked pointedly at his hands which could not seem to leave her stomach. His eyes were now fixated on the bump in between with a large grin on his face.

The smile dropped from his face when he heard those words, "But, Annabeth, I don't know how— I haven't had the greatest role models— I…"

"You're perfect with Estelle."

"That's different," he mumbled shyly. "She's my sister. She isn't relying on me to keep her in one piece 24/7."

"But, you would," Annabeth pointed out, wrapping her arms around him this time.

"That's not the point. What if I screw up? I was labeled a delinquent at the age of 12," he whispered, a horrified expression slowly creeping onto his face.

"Might I remind you that I was a part of that too."

Annabeth paused her sentence as she felt a sudden nudge in her stomach. Her husband glanced back down at his hands as he too had felt the feathery light kick.

"See, Perce, you are so loved already. Your baby already loves you more than you can know. There is no way that you won't be the best dad."

His head slumped forward to rest in her arms with his ear pressed against her stomach. She placed her head on top of his as she patted his back slowly.

"We're in this together, like always," she reminded him, gently tickling him with her nose to get a reaction.

He groaned as he tucked himself closer to her, "Please stop. I just wanna cuddle."

She watched as his breathing evened out. When she realized he had fallen asleep, Annabeth lowered the both of them back onto the bed.

She looked at the long dark eyelashes that managed to cast a shadow on his face with the moonlight, "You're going to be a great daddy, baby." She leaned over to quickly kiss him on his cheek.

Percy swung his leg over hers, turning his head while she kissed him. He returned the kiss with one of his own on her lips. His hands found their favorite spot on her stomach. His head snuck in under her arm as he nuzzled the crook of her elbow affectionately.

"I love you both so much."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 500 word drabble of Percy just being a clingy, affectionate husband who just likes to cuddle his pregnant wife. But, I'm not sure why I decided to throw in a little angst in there.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know your thoughts down below!


End file.
